


Next Door

by chocolatelocksred



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatelocksred/pseuds/chocolatelocksred
Summary: Patsy, Delia, Valerie, and Lucille go on a ski trip. Love and smut will ensue.





	Next Door

           Patsy let out a sigh of relief as she plopped down onto the sturdy hotel chair and unfastened the velcro on her ski suit. Skiing was incredibly fun, but the gear was frustrating. Across from her, Delia was comically struggling with her snow boots. She popped the last one off and laid down on the floor to unzip her orange snowsuit. Patsy mused to herself that Delia looked like an adorable little starfish, except one that was wiggling out of its skin like an alien. “Still the sweetest” the ginger muttered with a hint of her signature fish hook smile. “You know Pats, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity!” Delia quipped as she hung up her earthy orange garment on the closet door and walked over to one of the two single beds that adorned their humble accommodation for the weekend. “I was just saying to myself that you can wear a spud bag for a dress and still look beautiful.” Patsy revealed, her tone a touch quieter, cautious as always.

          Patsy had the most amazing voice. It was low, husky, and so well suited to her no-nonsense nature. Delia loved hearing the clipped notes of Patsy's Nurse Mount voice at The London or post delivery at the convent. It made her smile, as she always felt like she was privy to the big secret of knowing all Patsy's other voices. There were high notes peeking through when the red-haired woman laughed, the morning raspiness in the bathroom queue at Nonnatus, and of course, the private, delightful sounds behind closed doors. And now, as Patsy paid her a compliment and snuggled up on the single bed beside her woman, Delia melted right into her arms.

         Next door, Valerie pulled off her own gray ski suit, and shook the snow out of her boots. All her nerve endings were buzzing boiling hot from having just come into the warmth, or so she told herself. She didn't want to admit it not to torture herself, but it was the prospect of sharing a room with Lucille for one night that made her go mad with emotion. The West Indian midwife, smooth and light on her feet, like a beautiful scarf was gingerly shaking out her wool hat and laying it down to dry in the radiator. Val checked in with her inner pervert as she got a lovely view of Lucille's pert bottom bobbing up and down as the woman laid other garments out to dry. “I suppose we should go down for dinner,” Lucille offered with a satisfied sigh. “And knock for Patsy and Delia on our way, they'll need our whole party there to seat us.” Val agreed, a little grumpy to have been snapped out of her reverie so abruptly.

           The dinner was lovely: roast chicken and rosemary potatoes, even a green salad, and treacle tart for dessert. The four women sat at the bar enjoying a whiskey nightcap, Delia's suggestion. “Well, I'm off,” Lucille said stretching high to Valerie's delight. “Yes we should all get an early night if we want to get a few hours in before the drive back tomorrow” agreed Delia. “Coming, Pats?” The ginger haired nurse threw back the last few drops of her whiskey, feigned a yawn she hoped was believable, and gave Valerie a half-apologetic smile. “You should head up too, Val, you'll need your strength tomorrow.”

           “You'll need your strength tonight” Delia murmured, just low enough for only Patsy to hear as they headed towards the lobby elevators. Patsy's arm ached to wrap around her beautiful girlfriend's waist, but as per usual, she resisted. 

  Valerie Dyer was a gone woman. How was she supposed to sleep a wink tonight, knowing that her beautiful Lucille was so close, so easily accessible, in a bed three feet beside her? She would surely go mad. The tall Londoner threw back a generous measure of Johnny Walker and resolved to head upstairs and meet her fate.

           The lock clicked softly under nimble fingers. Patsy turned, grabbed Delia firmly around the waist, and pulled her in. Willing lips met instantly, eager to taste one another. A night away from Nonnatus was celebration enough, but this trip was Patsy's gift to Delia for qualifying as a midwife, and the woman was going to do everything in her power to make it special. Delia slipped her hands under the hem of Patsy's top and raked her neatly filed fingernails against soft skin. “I'm going to make you see stars tonight, my darling. I can't wait to have my mouth on you. To hear you moan.” Was Patsy talking dirty? It had only happened once before, not on a birthday or Christmas, but the night of their graduation. Delia smiled at the thought of her earnest Pats who was more riled up by concrete accomplishments than Hallmark holidays.

            Unable to wait any longer, Patsy wrapped one strong arm around Delia's back, and one around her knees. Effortlessly, she picked Delia up bride style and carried her to the bed furthest from the door as Delia giggled excitedly. “Shhh, my darling” Patsy cooed as she laid the beautiful brunette onto the bed. “Spread your legs” Delia obliged, loving this confident Pats. The taller woman settled on top of her lover, pressing their bodies delightfully close and coming in for another heated kiss.

           Soft lips grazed an earlobe as gentle, long fingers tucked a stray lock of hair behind Delia's ear. “I've been so hot for you all day. Thinking about you lips..your neck,” Patsy punctuated each with alternating nips and kisses. “Your perfect collarbone…” Patsy undid the top two buttons of Delia's teal blouse and laid warm kisses along the sensitive dips of the woman's collarbone and shoulders. She practically ripped through the rest of the buttons and pushed Delia's skirt up a bit higher on her thighs to allow herself to press into her lover fully. Delia sighed softly, and arched her hips into Patsy's groin, craving contact.

           “I just couldn't wait to get you here, all to myself, my perfect girl. And now I can do whatever I want to you.” Patsy held Delia's face and shoved her tongue in her mouth rather roughly. Delia whimpered and clasped her feet around Patsy's hips grinding into her, hands squeezing a firm, pert bottom. “Tell me I can” Patsy rasped as she broke the kiss. “Yes baby, you can,” Delia panted into her girlfriend's ear. “I can, what?” Patsy growled and hand slipped down to Delia's neck in a firm hold as her hips rolled. “You can have me, all of me, make love to me baby, I want to make eachother come all night” Delia whispered breathily.

            What had gotten into this woman? Talking dirty, rough-housing, choking? Whatever it was, Delia decided she liked it and happily played along. “You can do whatever you want to me baby. I'm yours.” She whispered saucily into her ear. Patsy unsnapped the front clasp of Delia's lacy bra. “Of course she knew to wear something nice, great minds think alike” Patsy mused as she ran her tongue down the valley of two perfect, perky breasts. Patsy loved that Delia was on the smaller side. There was something about her girlfriend's small breasts that drove her absolutely wild - how they stood up nicely like two perfect circles without a brassiere, how firm they became when the nipples were erect, how they had just the right amount of bounce when Delia would ride her fingers. Patsy moaned as she wrapped her lips around a hard coral nipple and pulled slightly harder than usual. Delia hissed and arched into her lover more. The brunette's fingers worked frantically to undo the high ponytail that she had been sporting that evening. As Patsy swirled her tongue and flicked Delia's other nipple lightly, she watched a waterfall of shiny dark locks spill onto the pillow. She was so in love. But it was different today. Something inside her was driving her with animal instinct, to mark, to claim Delia for her own. If she had been in the mindset to ponder about it, she would have figured out, that it was watching Valerie suffer with a secret love in her eyes all day, and the electrifying happiness that her and Delia were past that. She felt for Valerie, she really did, but right now, Patsy just really needed to fuck her girlfriend.

            “Anything juicy?” Lucille inquired from her bed, as both her and Valerie flipped through their bedtime reading. Valerie had been staring at the same page of a this morning's newspaper for forever as her body buzzed. “The usual” she feigned non-chalantness. “This politician and that politician going head to head. What are you reading?” “It's an American poet, Sylvia Plath. She just ended her life recently, the poor thing. There are speculations that she was, you know, the other way inclined. Her writing is beautiful. It's like her soul just saw things differently.” Lucille mused. Val's heart pounded. She gathered all her will and took a chance. She climbed off her bed walked over to Lucille's. “Budge up, I want to hear something” she said playfully. Lucille happily made space for Valerie to sit against the headboard, her pyjama'd legs stretched out above the covers. Lucille flipped through the small black covered book. “There. This one is new. It's called “Ariel”. I really love it.” She began to read. Valerie's head began to swim. Lucille's musical voice and subtle sandalwood perfume calmed all Val's worries, and for a few moments, her love was not forbidden. It was just love, and it's right to exist was non negotiable.

           On the other side of the wall, Delia was starting to get restless. Patsy's sweet touches, teasing licks, and naughty nibbles had her squirming, rocking her center against the taller woman's firm, shapely thigh for any sort of friction. “I love the way you smell when you want me” Patsy whispered, her voice low, possessive, and her hands tracing that tender spot on Delia's bottom, closest to where her desire radiated. Patsy walked her fingers up to the lace trim of Delia's knickers and pulled them to the side. The brunette hissed and rolled her hips to meet Patsy's fingers, aching to be filled. “Ooh Patsy, please” she whined, as soft, insistent fingers traced up her length and around her opening. “Is this what you want?” Patsy husked as her thumb rolled over the hard bundle of nerves that was driving Delia's pleasure. Delia moaned, and to Patsy's surprise grabbed her index and middle finger at their base, pushed them together and fucked onto them with all she had. Patsy's brain almost short-circuited. Delia was using Patsy's hand to pleasure herself, her low moans punctuating each thrust. The red haired woman had to lean onto her other elbow to steady herself as her own desire began to build. Patsy brought her thumb down onto Delia's clit trying to find a rhythm but Delia pushed it away. “Just fuck me” she begged twisting her hips to get a deeper angle. But Patsy's mouth craved the taste of her enticing lover who gave over to her need so completely. She bent low, and wrapped her full lips around Delia's clit and sucked firmly, not too hard. Delia cried out as Patsy's tongue darted out to flick softly against the bundle of nerves. Patsy was careful not to overstimulate her lover, knowing Delia mostly wanted to be filled right now. Almost forgetting herself in the throes of her lover's pleasure, Patsy curled her fingers inside Delia's tightness and tugged on the rough patch of skin that she knew would make the woman's toes curl. “Aaahhh!” Delia cried out a little too loud and slapped her left hand against the headboard with a thud. Ever-cautious, Patsy stiffened for a moment removing her lips from her lover's hard clit, but Delia used her right hand to thrust Patsy's fingers deep within herself, and her left hand to push her head back down so the taller woman remembered priority number one.

           That was hot. Patsy brought her mouth back to give Delia the attention she craved, curled her fingers and tugged over and over again feeling Delia fuck back frantically. Slowly, Delia's body began to stiffen under Patsy's affections, her lips whispering “Don't stop, oh please don't stop”, breathy, needing. Patsy kept the pace with her mouth and fingers. Finally, Delia's back arched, her head falling back, jaw slack, and Patsy just had enough time to push her tongue into Delia's mouth to muffle the wanton, guttural cry that escaped the woman's throat as she shook. Delia's inner walls pulsed hard against Patsy's fingers and her hips rolled as Delia rode out a powerful orgasm. The smaller woman held on to Patsy's waist and swirled her tongue in her lover's mouth as she came down slowly. Utterly exhausted, she broke the kiss and looked at Patsy with half lidded eyes and a sleepy smile. Patsy gently removed her fingers, and couldn't resist running them up Delia's sensitive length. Delia hissed, and brought Patsy's wrist up for a sweet kiss. “You're amazing” Patsy confessed, her mind still reeling. Delia wrapped her lips around Patsy's index and middle finger and moved her tongue around them. Patsy's pupils dilated and her breath hitched. Letting go of Patsy's digits with a small pop, Delia grabbed hold of the back of Patsy's head and brought her down for a long, sweet kiss flavored with her arousal. “You're amazing, and all I want is you” she mumbled into her lover's mouth. Delia hooked her leg around the redhead's knees, and flipped them over, ending up on top. She wanted to state her intentions loud and clear.

           “This poem is darker, but it's one of her earlier, most famous ones.” Lucille said flipping the page. “Lady Lazarus” Valerie read, mystified. She loved that Lucille had this depth to her - not just a love of books, but a thirst to open her mind to as much knowledge as possible. Always having been more of a doer than a thinker, Val never considered herself a woman of letters. Lucille's mind was intriguing to her, and the soft curve of her lips as she formed the words of the poem - intoxicating. “What are you thinking about?” Lucille asked, taking off her reading glasses. “Beautiful” Val uttered, her throat dry. “It feels like you have something on your mind” Lucille continued, looking into Valerie's eyes and laying a comforting hand on her wrist. Valerie took a chance for the second time tonight, and grasped Lucille's wrist, rubbing small circles on the woman's sensitive skin. “Just…” Val began, not sure where she was headed at all.

           A cry and a thud on the wall behind them interrupted her musings. “What was that?” Lucille looked around, checking behind her. “At least someone is making the most of their night” Val thought to herself grumpily. “Oof, one of the girls must have stubbed their toe” she offered with an apologetic half-smile. The moment was gone. Lucille folded a bookmark between the pages and turned to lay it down on the nightstand. “It's nice to have you here with me” she said, her voice gentle. “I get on well with Patsy, and Delia is delightful, but you are special.” Val's throat went dry. The magic was back. “I'm happy to be here with you too” she treaded lightly. “Have I ever told you the story of Connor the ghost docks laborer?” “No, please do!” Lucille's eyes lit up. “Oh, this story is best told in the dark” Valerie said boldly, having drawn courage in solidarity with the assumed goings on next door. She swung her legs off the bed, and turned off the reading lamp behind her. Then she walked over to the other side and turned off Lucille's. The soft beautiful woman rested her head on the pillow, settling down comfortably under the covers. Valerie continued her daring streak and laid down above the covers, facing Lucille. “Come, warm your feet, Lucille said, attempting to lift the blanket from under Val. The Londoner's whole body began to shake from nervous excitement, but she couldn't pass up this chance, so she got under the covers, the small frame of the bed making sure the two women were wonderfully close. “Oh, see? You are freezing!” Lucille cooed, taking one of Val's hands and rubbing it between both of hers. “Yeah, it is a little chilly in here” Val said, trying to swallow her embarrassment. “Anyway, Connor was a young bloke who worked on the docks before the first war” she began. “I don't want Connor” whispered Lucille, her eyes fixed on Valerie's lips. “I just want you.” Valerie didn't know what had given her this much courage, but she leaned forward slightly. Lucille leaned in tentatively as well. Valerie could smell the mint mouth rinse on her breath, so close now. “No way to explain this away anymore” she thought, and closed the gap between them.

           Fireworks. Absolute fireworks. Valerie's lips tasted softness, and something unique, slightly sweet. Fear faded away when Lucille cupped her cheek. The softer woman parted her lips slightly, granting Val access to her mouth. Valerie gently brushed her tongue against Lucille's bottom lip and felt the woman's body stiffened. Her tongue sought Lucille's and they met crashing against one another. No, this wasn't for sex. This wasn't for carnal pleasure. This was for love. They breathed love into one another, filled each other with new life, and utmost happiness. Lucille pulled away first, still cupping Valerie's face. Dark brown met sparkling blue. “How did I ever get so lucky?” she whispered. A soft whimper escaped Valerie's throat. She really was more of a doer. So she pulled the beautiful woman in to not tell, but show her. 

           Nextdoor, Delia held Patsy as the ginger came down from her second consecutiveorgasm of the night. She traced beautiful vines with intricate leaves on Patsy's side, from her breast down to her thigh. “I love you something awful” Patsy confessed, squeezing Delia's hand that was laced under the crook of her neck. Delia kissed the back of Patsy's shoulder, and her lips lingered. “I love you something awful too, cariad.” She giggled. “What?” Patsy asked. Delia could hear her smile. “We've still got to be able to explain away the noise to Lucille and Valerie tomorrow morning!” “Oh please,” Patsy chuckled, “They were so tuckered out, they're probably on their 4th dream of the night. Now let me hold you, we should get some rest.”

           On the other side of the wall, Valerie Dyer was being held by her dream girl. Tonight, she was the luckiest woman in the world.

 

The End :)


End file.
